bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Ward
Dylan Ward is a secondary character who had a significant role in the first four novels of the Blue Bloods series. Born to unknown parents in this cycle, as they chose to live off-coven, he had arrived in Duchesne recently when began Blue Bloods. In this cycle, he was drawn to Bliss Llewellyn, and his attraction was mutual. Appearance With the bad-boy attitude conveyed by his leather jackets and his stained shirts, Dylan hardly fits among the more typical Duchesne crowds. Nonetheless, he remains as handsome as any Blue Blood, especially with the edginess and vague air of danger which he embodies. Those who pay him the most attention never fail to notice his shy smiles and the sadness that lingers in his eyes, though, even behind the curtain of his long lashes. Biography Past lives Current incarnation Early life Born off-Coven from parents who were afraid of the Silver Blood menace as much as they were skeptical of the leadership of the North American Coven, Dylan had little to no interaction with other Blue Bloods in his early life. A rebellious teen, he was moved from school to school on the East coast, before being placed in a boarding school in Connecticut, which he despised. Arrival at Duchesne Apparently enrolled after his grandfather bribed the school with funds for a new gym, he quickly met and became friends with Schuyler Van Alen and Oliver Hazard-Perry, who, like him, did not really fit in. One day, he even sat with the two of them at a table supposedly reserved for Mimi Force and her crew, and refused to move when she ordered him to. One night at a club called The Bank, he went out for a cigarette in the alley behind the club, where he noticed Bliss Llewellyn fumbling for her matches. Offering his lighter, he introduced himself to her and the two of them continued talking in the alley for hours. At some point however, Bliss suddenly suffered from an episode of possession and attacked him. Weakened, he failed to resist her compulsion and was made to feed on another Blue Blood, Aggie Carondolet, whom he drained of all her blood. After the week-end, Dylan, dark circles under his eyes and stained clothes, was in attendance with Schuyler and Oliver when the Dean of Students announced the death of Aggie Carondolet. After the modest announcement ceremony, Dylan tried to get a few words of comfort to Bliss, but she ignored him. At Aggie Carondolet's funeral, Dylan tried to sneak out, only to bump into Bliss again. Together, they went to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts and there, Dylan suggested they go see the Temple of Dendur. He asked Bliss to close her eyes and helped her walk through the alleys, until they arrived at the Temple. Amazed at the sight of it, Bliss and Dylan kissed and then pursued their visit. Personality Mischievous, loyal, rebellious and sarcastic. His bad boy reputation was well known however with Bliss he seemed to shed a few layers exposing the weakness beneath. Humble, he maintains good relationships with the staff at Duchesne, never looking down on them, even knowing their names. Powers and abilities Powers and ability's are presumed to be that of any other Blue Blood Relationships Romances |-|Bliss Llewellyn= The two meet in the 1st book and instantly hit it off at The Bank the night Aggie died. Their destructive relationship leads Dylan eventually to his demise, Bliss' Silverblood status meant that she eventually caused him to fall into insanity. Neither had an official bond mate however it would appear they were destined from meeting. Following Dylan's death it would seem Bliss never recovered. Friends |-|Schuyler and Oliver= Miscellaneous Appearances Quotes ---- Notes *Despite having no bondmate, it seems that in every cycle, he fell in love with Azazel, the Darkling, Bliss' angel spirit. Category:Characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:North American Coven Category:New York residents Category:Duchesne students Category:Deceased Category:Finished